Shepard's Rise From The Dead
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Ever wonder how Shepard if you choose the destroy ending in ME3 came back to life in that breathing scene? My theory, hope you'll like it. M.Shepard/Tali. Rated T for now at least.


Inside the Citadel

As the war against the reapers was coming to it's decisive end, Commander Shepard encounters the Catalyst itself.

The Catalyst gave Shepard three choices given that it's solution to harvest organics into reaper lifeforms was no longer an option.

The first choice was to destroy all reapers and synthetics but the peace won't last according to the Catalyst as it said that even though the reaper threat would be no more the later organics would just create synthetics and eventually wage an never ending war to possible extinction.

The second choice was to control all reapers, meaning that the reapers would cease fire with organics with Shepard's will controlling them in place of the Catalyst.

The third and final choice was to synthesize the reaper and organic DNA to form a new lifeform where reapers and organic attain peace and work together.

Now the time has come for Shepard to make the decision of what course the universe will now take.

" So, that's it?" Shepard questions.

" Yes, the stage is set for your solution and now it is time to choose." The Catalyst spoke.

Shepard slowly turns away and looks at his options then begins to walk towards the center.

" Be warned, whatever choices you make you will not survive the aftermath." The Catalyst said.

" So I've heard." Shepard smiles and walks to the right to the destroy option.

" Looks like I'll be at the end of my rope soon." Shepard walks closer to the destroy option.

" Come back to me..." Tali pleads in Shepard's flashback.

" Tali... I'm sorry but it seems I will not return as I had promised...!" Shepard thought as he aims his pistol and begins shooting the destroy capsule.

" So it's that option." The Catalyst said.

" We organics refuse to live in fear of reapers the threat is over!" Shepard shooting faster and walking faster towards the capsule.

" Live everyone, especially you... Tali!" Shepard shouts as the area of the citadel he is in begins to collapse thinking of his squadmates and most of all his beloved Tali'Zorah.

The crucible ignited and released an enormous red beam of energy towards the reapers both in Sol space and in Earth.

" It's done, now fall back get the hell out of here!" Admiral Hackett ordered the fleets.

Meanwhile on the Normandy, Joker and Tali watched the crucible and the Citadel being destroyed and slowly makes it's way down Earth.

" No Shepard, Joker we got to save him!" Tali cried and begged.

" Not leaving without him!" Joker agreed and began to attempt to helm the Normandy.

Garrus and EDI overheard what they said and came to stop them.

" No, we have to leave it's not safe here!" Garrus protested.

" How can you say such a thing, Garrus he's more than just our commander to both of us!" Tali argued.

" Shepard made his choice and damn it I'm going to honor it Tali don't you think I'd rather be there by his side too, he wants us all to live especially you don't you see!" Garrus said.

" No I refuse to leave him, Joker go get him!" Tali came closer to Joker but was being restrained by Garrus.

" Tali, stop!" Garrus said.

" LET ME GO, HE NEEDS ME!" Tali trying to force her way past Garrus.

"Tali!" Liara comes to help Garrus restrain Tali along with Javik and James.

" Joker..." EDI places her hand on Joker while he's trying to operate the Normandy for a rescue.

Joker resists for a moment by slapping her hand away with a tear in his eye.

" Joker, we must leave it's not safe here..." EDI said.

" We can't just leave we can save him!" Joker protests.

" Joker, you know as well we all do is that Shepard's doing this for us whether he lives or he dies!" Garrus said.

Joker stopped for a moment, realized what Garrus had said was true and relunctantly headed for the mass relay to escape as ordered.

" SHEPAAAARDD!" Tali screamed as the Normandy flees.

Shepard closes his eyes while preparing to endure the explosion to take his life after destroying the destroy capsule.

The footing crumbles beneath Shepard's feet and leads Shepard further down the Citadel.

Shepard lands roughly on the floor of the Citadel surrounded by rubble.

" Well... Kaidan..." Shepard thought with his heartbeat slowing down.

" It seems this is it for me too." Shepard gave his last thought before his heartbeat completely stopped and blacks out.

In Limbo

Upon dying, Shepard now stands on water in a world that has pink skies with a pink moon and no land to be seen.

Shepard recalls the death of Kaidan on Virmire and the pain it brought to him.

Shepard closes his eyes and sees a vision of Kaidan whose bleeding badly underneath burning rubble at the time of his death.

" Whatever the galaxy may say... you are a great Commander." Kaidan said.

" I'm about to die, but... I'll become your eyes and see the future for you, Commander Shepard." Kaidan said.

" I know it's going to bear down hard on you with my death... but you have the other team mates, our comrades to look out for..." Kaidan spoke as Shepard also visualized the deaths of Mordin, Thane, Legion, Admiral Anderson and Ashley.

" Take care of Ashley, our comrades and give the reapers hell..." Kaidan gave his last wish before the nuke detonated.

The vision ended revealing the nature of Kaidan's death by Shepard quickly opening his eyes.

" Kaidan...!" Shepard said with a tone of regret.

Shepard begins to cry and looks down at the water he was standing on.

" Seems this is as far it goes... for me to see the future as your eyes." Shepard drops a tear into the water which makes him see the people he cares about in the order from left to right of Joker, Garrus, Liara, Wrex, Grunt, Samara, Miranda, Jack, Jacob, Dr. Chakwas, EDI, Zaeed and Kasumi.

Another tear drops down with Tali by herself appearing in the water as Shepard bids farewell to his love and sinks under water.

" I wasn't able to protect Ashley or all of my comrades." Shepard gave his regrets as he sinks further down.

Shepard was unaware that two separate hands was reaching for his.

" I keep breaking my promises to you." Shepard cried more still unaware until the two hands grabbed each of his hands.

" Forgive me..." Shepard continues and realizes the two hands have pulled him to surface.

Shepard sees the two that pulled him were Ashley and Kaidan then sees Anderson, Thane and Mordin behind them.

" Kaidan... Ashley... Mordin...Thane...Anderson...!" Shepard said in awe.

Anderson smiles, turns first into spirit form and flys up.

Mordin nods his head and follows, then Thane, Ashley looks down at Shepard's hand, smiles and lets go of Shepard's hand then also flys up in spirit form.

Kaidan was the last to let go of Shepard's hand as he turned away from Shepard which made the commander stick his arm forward to Kaidan to try say something to him.

Kaidan instead stuck out his left arm with his thumb up and also changed into spirit form then departed to the afterlife with Shepard's former comrades.

" I'll... be joining you now." Shepard walks on the land.

Shepard walks further and sees a bright light before him and out of the light was a familiar man to him.

" Is that you, John?" The man asked.

" So this is where you were at?" Shepard walks closer.

" Will you tell me your story?" The man asked.

" Sure, It's a really long story so I want to take my time." Shepard smiled.

" Yeah, that's fine." The man smiled back.

" Well... Dad..." Shepard began.


End file.
